Wouldn't it be nice
by tookuni
Summary: Un soir comme les autres où Sasuke rejoint Naruto à Ichiraku pour leur habituel dîner entre coéquipiers, Naruto l'invite à rester chez lui. Bien sûr, ils ne s'aiment pas, ils sont ninjas. Mais... "Est-ce que ça ne serait bien ?" SasuNaru, kindness...


**Titre :** Wouldn't it be nice ?

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Genre :** Romance, humour, Shonen-aï plutôt, One-shot

**Résumé :** Un soir comme les autres où Sasuke rejoint Naruto à Ichiraku pour leur habituel dîner entre coéquipiers, Naruto l'invite à rester chez lui. Bien sûr, ils ne s'aiment pas, ils sont ninjas. Mais comme le dit cette chanson plus très jeune, "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas bien ?". SasuNaru, kindness...

**Note :** On m'a fait redécouvrir les Beach Boys !

_**Wouldn't it be nice ?**_

Sasuke se promenait dans la rue, tranquillement, après une mission toute simple pour un jounin de son niveau. Il n'avait pas grand chose en tête, juste une petite chanson sympa qui datait un peu et qu'il fredonnait doucement. Il avait grandi, Sasuke. Il avait aussi pris en poids et en charisme de telle façon que les filles, maintenant, n'osaient même plus l'approcher. Sauf Sakura, bien sûr. Mais ses pensées intimes, même s'il préférait dire qu'il ne pensait à rien, ne seraient certainement jamais pour la rose. La nuit tombait lentement, il était agréable de marcher dans les rues qui commençaient à s'illuminer, sa chanson allait bien avec, il émettait ses bruits de gorge juste de façon à ce que personne d'autre que lui même ne puisse l'entendre. Il se dirigeait comme tous les soirs vers Ichiraku, parce que là bas il y avait Naruto, qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui, malgré tout, et que le blond l'occupait, ainsi que la plupart de ses pensées. Il le nierait peut-être, mais personne ne lui avait jamais posé réellement la question.

Arrivé à bon port, le bonheur qui transperçait dans son air s'offrit à ses yeux : il y avait de la lumière, de la joie, de l'entrain, tout ce qu'il n'était pas, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais aimé au fond, même s'il était sur de lui, qu'il appréciait tant ce contraire.

« Ah ! Sasuke-teme ! s'exclama Naruto en faisant un signe de main à son ami avant de retourner à son ramen fétiche.

– Hm.

– Dis, je me disais, tu ne voudrais pas passer chez moi ce soir ?

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Sasuke, un peu étonné, mais gardant son ton sec et son air impassible.

– Bof, je sais pas, comme ça, histoire de passer un peu plus que le temps du repas, discuter, se marrer entre potes, enfin… Je me marrerais et tu restera plus silencieux qu'une tombe, je parlerais et tu feras semblant de m'écouter… énuméra Naruto, la bouche pleine, souriant de toutes ses dents, agaçant d'ores et déjà l'Uchiha.

– D'accord. »

Sasuke ne s'était pas surpris, il serait resté toute la nuit, toute la vie s'il avait pu. Il était tellement facile, à présent qu'il était fort, de vivre à côté de Naruto. Le blond riait toujours et tellement. Preuve en était que lorsqu'enfin Naruto se leva, Sasuke à sa suite ayant déjà fini son unique bol depuis longtemps, il passa son bras autour de son cou en une accolade fraternelle et, riant à moitié, lui demanda d'un air conspirateur :

« Alors les amours, toujours rien du côté glaçon ?

– Grmph, répondit implicitement Sasuke.

– Ah, figure toi que moi non plus ! éclata le blond. Tu te rends compte que même Lee et Kiba arrivent à se faire supporter !

– Tsss, grogna Sasuke en retour, un sourire en coin, il n'y a que leurs coéquipiers pour les supporter.

– Ahaha ! C'est vrai ! Observateur hein ! » rit encore Naruto.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à l'appartement, ils avaient continué à parler de tout et de rien –enfin, Naruto avait parlé, Sasuke avait plus majoritairement « grmphé »-. C'était agréable, simple, ils auraient sûrement passé leur vie ainsi. Sasuke affalé sur le canapé regardait Naruto s'agiter pour trouver dans son frigo de quoi boire en même temps qu'il cherchait dans un placard une couette ou un futon quelconque, semblant avoir décidé sans préavis que le brun dormirait ici. Naruto trouva finalement du coca dans sa salle de bain et le grand futon derrière son frigo. Sasuke hésita longuement avant de demander comment ils allaient faire tenir cette chose dans la petite pièce que constituait l'appartement du jeune homme.

« C'est très simple ! cria Naruto d'un air professionnel. Jusqu'ici, mes pieds dépassaient du lit. Donc, je vais le casser et mettre celui là à la place ! »

Pris d'un doute, Sasuke regarda son ami qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et finit par demander :

« Tu ne m'aurais pas invité ici juste pour que je t'aide à mettre ton lit en place ? »

Naruto rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux, les sourcils froncés et sa bouche indiquant une moue embarrassée :

« Pour tout te dire, l'installer me pose aucun problème. J'angoisse juste comme un malade à l'idée d'avoir tout cet espace pour moi tout seul. »

Sasuke se demanda un instant si c'était bien Naruto en face de lui, qui reconnaissait ce genre de chose aussi facilement, mais les genoux sous le tissu orange tremblaient et il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait déménagé dans cet appartement après le massacre des Uchiha, il avait passé des mois à se réveiller en sursaut et à regretter son lit de gosse. De plus, le futon n'avait pas l'air d'être là depuis longtemps. Il savait que c'était normal, quand on connaissait si bien la solitude, d'avoir peur de l'espace vide à en devenir paranoïaque.

« Mouais, ça pourrait être sympa », glissa Sasuke d'un sourire en coin en décroisant ses bras de son torse pour signifier qu'il allait mettre la main à l'ouvrage.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué et ne prit que quelques secondes dans la mesure où un coup de poing de chaque protagoniste suffisait d'ordinaire à défoncer un mur en béton. Le petit lit de gosse dans lequel Sasuke se demandait comment le grand et musculeux Naruto actuel avait bien pu faire pour tenir vola en quelques secondes à travers la fenêtre et s'écrasa par terre juste au niveau des ordures –c'était Sasuke qui avait visé, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, surtout à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Naruto transporta tout seul son lit pendant que Sasuke buvait tranquillement, le futon était grand, large, le brun était même sûr que Naruto ne pourrait pas lui donner de coups. Le blond se déshabilla rapidement, intimant à Sasuke d'en faire autant, s'affala sur les draps mis à la va vite et fut bientôt rejoint par son ami. La lumière éteinte au milieu de petites chamailleries, le silence tomba, calme, après deux grognements qui signifiaient sûrement « bonne nuit ». La lune faisait errer ses rayons dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre au store baissé, Naruto distinguait parfaitement Sasuke à sa droite, sur le dos, droit comme un piquet. Le drap ne recouvrait que partiellement son torse et il ne sut retenir un mouvement, qui tenait plus du réflexe involontaire que de son désir même. Il se tourna sur le côté, passa son bras gauche par dessus le corps de son coéquipier et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. Sasuke, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul et regarda le blond d'un air exaspéré :

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Hmph… grogna un Naruto somnolent en s'affalant sur lui, j'en ai mare d'être tout seul…

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

– T'es là, répondit le blond du tac au tac.

– Naruto, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

– Ca serait bien pourtant, non ? »

Sasuke ne répondit que par un soupir et laissa Naruto sur lui, sentant son torse contre le sien et son nez sur son épaule, les épis blonds lui chatouillant le menton.

« Usuratonkachi, je vais dire une connerie. »

Naruto se releva difficilement de Sasuke, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand Uchiha Sasuke dit des conneries, et surtout, depuis quand tu t'amuses à me prévenir ? »

Sasuke ignora parfaitement la remarque en sifflant d'un air agacé puis énonça clairement :

« Je t'aime. »

Naruto, dont le sourire s'était figé sur le coup, se dégagea et se rallongea sur le dos, les mains derrière sa tête.

« Oh… »

Ce fut sa seule réponse, puis pendant que Sasuke rongeait son frein en tentant de garder la couleur de ses joues tout à fait blanche et croisait ses bras sur son torse, Naruto réalisa et se mit à hurler en se retournant vers son coéquipier :

« Hein ? »

Sasuke sembla s'énerver mais répondit quand même :

« Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne te demande rien. Je t'avais dit que c'était une connerie. »

Il avait l'air agacé, Naruto ricana et se rallongea de nouveau.

« Ca pour une connerie, c'est une connerie ! »

Mais le blond eut quand même une réaction autre que celle que Sasuke attendait –à savoir qu'il le jette dehors en le traitant de pervers, histoire d'avoir un prétexte absolument pas valable pour le virer de chez lui. Il tendit son bras halé en direction de la main droite de Sasuke, la saisit en enserra ses doigts avec les siens en la remontant devant eux, pour qu'ils puissent regarder les membres entrelacés.

« Sas'ke, me prends pas pour plus con que je ne le suis, je sais très bien que c'est pas vrai. »

Sasuke laissa le silence durer à la suite de la remarque puis murmura :

« Je sais. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

« J'aime être avec toi »pensa Sasuke tellement fort que Naruto cru l'entendre crier.

« Héhé, gloussa-t-il, ses yeux se plissant et son sourire s'agrandissant soudain.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je connais une chanson qui dit : « Est-ce que ça ne serait pas sympa ? »

– Je la connais aussi, murmura Sasuke en regardant la main de Naruto encrée à la sienne, se rappelant l'air qu'il avait fredonné plus tôt.

– Ouais, sauf que nous, on a du bol, même si on ne s'aime pas, on peut vivre ensemble. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement, puis les deux mains retombèrent et se lâchèrent, Naruto se tourna sur le ventre, sa tête glissa de l'oreiller vers le brun et il murmura :

« Sasuke ?

– Hn ?

– Bonne nuit.

– 'Nuit. »

Il existe une façon d'aimer chez les ninjas qui n'est pas connue en ce monde. Une façon d'aimer simple et qui relève plus de la pratique et du principe que des sentiments propres. Cette méthode s'applique aussi, et surtout, à Naruto et Sasuke. Et c'est pour cette raison, peut-être, que c'est justement _comme ça_ que ça serait bien. Le lendemain matin, la première chose que Naruto entendit en se levant fut la voix de Sasuke qui grognait doucement, et pour la première fois devant quelqu'un :

« _Would'nt it be nice if we were older_

_then we would'nt have to wait so long…_ »

Fin


End file.
